


Tenacity

by martialartist816



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform, somewhat pining oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: n. -the quality or fact of being able to grip something firmly; grip.Oikawa wakes in the middle of the night with a hard-on and decides that Iwaizumi is going to give him a hand.





	Tenacity

The sheet rustled as Oikawa bent his knees. He drew in a long, slow breath through his nose, lips turning up at the corners. Though he was awake, his eyes remained closed as he replayed the details of his lewd dream behind his eyelids. His hand crept between his legs, cupping the hardening bulge in his loose sleep shorts. He had to bite back a giddy sigh because, even in his sleepy haze, he remembered that he wasn’t the only one in his bed tonight.

Opening his eyes, Oikawa lolled his head to the side and let his gaze land on Iwaizumi’s profile. The dark lashes on his cheeks reamined perfectly still. His lips formed a slight pout that looked much more relaxed than the harsh scowl he usually wore when he was awake. Iwaizumi was still fast asleep, and Oikawa’s smile widened.

He couldn’t forget the dirty things Iwaizumi had done to him in his dream, not even if he wanted to (which he definitely didn’t). If it was weird to have wet dreams about your best friend, Oikawa didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up with Iwaizumi’s flushed face still fresh in his memory, but it was the first time he’d woken up with said friend sleeping inches away from him. A decent person would get up and finish off in the privacy of his bathroom, but this was Oikawa’s house, and he wasn’t about to leave his comfy bed just to sit on the cold tile in his dark bathroom.

No, he wouldn’t leave when the object of his fantasies was right there, laying open and basically inviting Oikawa to watch the real thing instead of a conjured image in his head.

Rubbing at his erection, Oikawa licked his lips and admired the way Iwaizumi’s normally spiky hair fell flat against his pillow. It was a sight not many other people ever got to see, but one that Oikawa refused to grow accustomed to. No matter how many times he’d seen post-shower Iwaizumi, morning-bedhead Iwaizumi, pre-hairgel Iwaizumi, Oikawa always loved seeing his childhood best friend’s domestic side. They’d been together forever, and Oikawa never admitted to anyone that he wanted it to stay that way, just the two of them, for the rest of their lives.

He was already panting gently, and he hadn’t even taken off his shorts yet. He wasn’t content to just sit there and stare, though, because his dirty mind was at it again. He wanted to feel Iwaizumi and bring some reality to the dreams he’d had, something tangible. Smirking to himself, he rolled closer to his friend and pushed the sheet out of the way.

Iwaizumi slept on his back, so this would be easy. With a soft touch, Oikawa positioned Iwaizumi’s arm so his palm was facing upward. Slowly, as to not wake him, he hoisted himself up to one elbow and angled his hips so the tent in his shorts pressed firmly against Iwaizumi’s lax fingers.

In this position, hovering slightly above and to the side, he was delightfully close to Iwaizumi’s face and entertained the thought of putting his mouth on him. His own elevated body temperature increased all the more because the seam between their torsos was so tight. Iwaizumi’s arm was trapped between Oikawa’s body and the mattress, and Oikawa increased the pressure to really feel the contact on his dick. His resulting moan fluttered the hair at Iwaizumi’s forehead. His eyebrows twitched, but he showed no other signs of waking up just yet.

Oikawa wondered what would happen if his friend did wake up and find himself being rutted against while unconscious. In reality, Oikawa would probably get a thorough smack to the side of the head and a sleepy growl. Then Iwaizumi would grumble for him to stop being so gross, roll over, and go right back to sleep.

But what if he didn’t? And that was the fantasy that drove Oikawa to roll his hips down into Iwaizumi’s waiting hand and close his lips against a moan. What if Iwaizumi woke up and actually indulged his friend? He’d chuckle, chide Oikawa for being so dirty, and wrap his fingers around his cock to tease him into completion. Or what if he wanted more? Iwaizumi could scoot down the bed, laying on his back under Oikawa on his hands and knees, and allow his friend to plunge his erection down his throat as many times as he pleased. In his increasingly needy state, Oikawa even allowed himself to imagine fucking him. Iwaizumi would hold him with his arms and legs, granting not one centimeter of space between their bodies as Oikawa rocked into him. His hands would run soothingly up and down his back, feeling and massaging the muscles as they flexed. He’d mouth along Oikawa’s neck, and inbetween the wet kisses he’d murmur things like “best captain, best friend, best lover I’ve ever had.”

Oikawa was leaking through his shorts, and suddenly everything was too hot. He debated over what would be sexier: getting off on his sleeping friend, or waking up his sleeping friend and getting off all over his borrowed pajamas as Iwaizumi held him the entire time. Both were good options. Oikawa knew he would feel absolutely no embarrassment if Iwaizumi caught him. He kind of  _ wanted _ to be caught.

Heedless of any inhibitions, Oikawa stopped to reposition Iwaizumi’s hand so it rested on his stomach. Working his shorts down past his ass, Oikawa freed his cock and used one hand to shape Iwaizumi’s fingers into a fist. He held it like that, propping himself up on his other hand, and guided his erection through the small opening. It slid in easily because of all the precome that covered him already. Iwaizumi’s hand was hot, foreign and familiar at the same time. It electrified Oikawa down to his core.

For better leverage, he draped his leg over Iwaizumi’s. He couldn’t imagine how they could get closer, but Oikawa would love to find more ways in which they made it possible. He thrust into Iwaizumi’s hand, and the motion slightly jostled his sleeping form. Still no sign of waking, though, and Oikawa moaned softly. He found himself staring at Iwaizumi’s lips, inches away from kissing him out of pure arousal and desperation.

“Iwa-chan…” he breathed.

At that, Iwaizumi finally stirred.

Oikawa slowed his movements to a gentle rocking and put on his best airy smile despite the puffing of his breaths. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes blinked open. He stared out of focus at Oikawa’s face until his body regained more consciousness. If he knew exactly what Oikawa was up to, he didn’t acknowledge it just yet. Iwaizumi shifted, probably to rid his muscles of leftover stiffness, and Oikawa could tell the precise second when he realized something was up when his whole body went rigid.

Iwaizumi frowned at him, but Oikawa only giggled and buried his face in his neck, still languidly sliding his dick through Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwaizumi squeezed experimentally, maybe to see if this was really happening. Oikawa groaned, the sound muffled in his friend’s skin.

“Are you gonna say anything, Iwa-chan? Are you gonna yell at me for being so shameless?” Unable to stop himself, Oikawa licked Iwaizumi’s neck. It produced no reaction that Oikawa could catch.

“You can’t lose what you never had,” Iwaizumi finally said. He moved his hand, too, squeezing more deliberately and starting to slowly stroke up and down Oikawa’s shaft.

“Mm, you’re not mad at me, are you?”

“You’re a dumbass.”

Iwaizumi thumbed the slit, causing Oikawa to jerk his hips forward. His face felt warm, and he lifted to to get some more air. Iwaizumi was looking at him, almost smiling but it was too dark to tell for sure. His gaze flicked down to Oikawa’s mouth, but he didn’t move closer.

Iwaizumi picked up his pace, sliding his palm over Oikawa’s cock faster and with more purpose. He wanted to get him off, and the thought alone was enough to edge Oikawa closer to completion. His best friend was giving him a handjob without complaint, and it felt amazing. Maybe things were less one-sided than Oikawa judged them to be.

“You’re already so wet,” Iwaizumi observed, not meaning to sound sexy but the words coming from his mouth were so hot. “How long have you been at this?”

“Not long.” Oikawa adjusted from fully thrusting his hips to rocking against Iwaizumi with a slight tremble. His friend smirked.

“Low stamina?”

“Nng, don’t tease me. You’re so mean.”

Iwaizumi lifted his free hand to Oikawa’s back, slipping under his shirt and feeling along the ridges of his spine.

“I’m not the mean one. It was you who started humping me while I was sleeping,” Iwaizumi rumbled.

“You’re talking so dirty, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s heart rate spiked as he crawled nearer to climax.

“Again, I’m not the dirty one--”

“Shh!” Oikawa clapped his hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth, not needing to be scolded in the moment. “Keep going,” he hummed. “Please.”

As he pulled his hand away, he traced his fingers over Iwaizumi’s lips. A wet tongue darted out, sliding along his fingertips as they maintained eye contact the whole time. A shudder was passed between them, and Oikawa wasn’t sure which one of them caused it.

“You must be desperate if you’re asking nicely. Am I making you feel good?”

Oikawa nodded, quickly losing the ability to form sentences with the way Iwaizumi was working him over.

“Good, ‘cause you’re kinda making me feel good too. Can you tell?”

With a wiggle of his hips, Oikawa knew exactly what he meant. He felt a hardness against the top of his thigh where he ground against Iwaizumi’s cock.

The realization that Iwaizumi was taking interest in this too was enough to give Oikawa the final push he needed. He came with a whimper of his friend’s name, staining both of their shirts in the process.

Iwaizumi unceremoniously wiped his hand on his pants, extracting the other from underneath Oikawa’s clothes.

Oikawa allowed his weight to fall on Iwaizumi’s chest. He slotted their legs together, smiling smugly as he rubbed his thigh against his friend’s erection.

“Want me to do the same for you, Iwa-chan? I might even use my mouth if you ask politely.”

Hesitation flickered across Iwaizumi’s face, and Oikawa thought he had him for a brief second. But then Iwaizumi wrapped both arms tightly around Oikawa’s middle and rolled them over, spooning him from behind. Oikawa mentally noted how much he liked being handled by Iwaizumi and bookmarked that for later.

“What I want,” Iwaizumi grumbled behind his ear, “is to sleep, asshole.”

Oikawa pouted even though Iwaizumi couldn’t see it. He relented, though, draping his arm over Iwaizumi’s that was hugging around his waist.

“Shouldn’t we at least change before this mess dries on our clothes?”

“Doesn’t bother me. They aren’t my clothes, anyway.”

“Hey!” he protested, but when Iwaizumi nuzzled tiredly into the back of his neck, he broke out into a smile. “So… was this just a one time thing?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi mumbled before drifting off again.

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't just a one time thing


End file.
